


Molded By My Hands

by ammaAckerman



Series: In a Constant Pondering State [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo is always thinking, Corvo's thoughts are fun to write, Corvo/Outsider - Freeform, Corvo/The outsider - Freeform, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, focuses on the mechanics of the heart, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammaAckerman/pseuds/ammaAckerman
Summary: ‘Obsidian eyes hover always, rich almond hair twitches in the wind. “He cares about me doesn’t he?” Thoughts, unwanted and frivolous hang like a noose from a glass tree that creaks at every summer breeze’





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know that the heart is (SPOILERSSSS) the late queen but forget the fact that she wouldn't delight in others pain this was written before I played the second game so peh.

‘She waited at the window every night, waiting for him to appear. And when he didn’t, she crawled into the warmth of her covers, and cried.’

The heart crooned delightfully at the pain it sensed in Emily’s past, when she was captured and held against her will.

The heart was useful sometimes, and sometimes it made Corvo feel disgusting. With just looking at someone the heart would whisper secrets into the back of his brain, the thing seemed to enjoy death and sadness most of all, mirth heard when the vaguely female voice breathed things like: ‘why am I so cold?’

He heard lines like that from victims of his that hadn’t realized when he was behind them with a dagger. 

The heart throbbed and his mark itched with every kill he made, and with every body he left behind The Outsider’s opaque eyes flashed in his vision, reminding him of what He had said;

“I will always be watching, Corvo.”

He sometimes cried at night, the heart would randomly beat, and the singing of the relics he had collected “sang”. The metallic sound combined with incoherent whispers of thousands kept him up at night.

He hardly slept anymore, the constant reminder of the void surrounding him, etched into his skin. Speaking to him-

He nearly went mad when golden light touched the edge of the water first thing in the mornings, his very bones tired and the veins in his skull throbbing.

‘This one spies on her neighbors, and gossips to her friends at morning coffee. She hides her disfigured hands with gloves colored like shining pearls…’

The heart crooned at a servant who brought him his breakfast, ‘pity,’ he thought, ‘she has such lively eyes and perfect hair-’’

He stopped himself. Judging others on what he heard from a gift that a perfect, unyielding, beautiful creature gave him with delicate-

He stopped himself again.

It was wrong, it was all wrong and Corvo wouldn’t let himself think of such things. He’d think of Emily,she needed him and he couldn’t fill up his head with things like the “beautiful creature”.

Corvo splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror’

 ‘Obsidian eyes hover always, rich almond hair twitches in the wind. “He cares about me doesn’t he?” Thoughts, unwanted and frivolous hang like a noose from a glass tree that creaks at every summer breeze’  
.  
.  
.

Corvo wished he could burn the damned thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this! Another story?? Im addicted to writing Corvo's train of thought guys it's just so interesting, I can see why The Outsider likes him so much hehe


End file.
